


Aomine-san

by LemperAyam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemperAyam/pseuds/LemperAyam
Summary: Kagami wore his chocolate trench coat and stepped into the breezy afternoon. After he exchanged message with Aomine, they agreed to meet today afternoon at the café near Kagami’s restaurant. It turned out Aomine is a regular at his restaurant and he really admired Kagami’s cooking so he wanted to meet the chef in person. So Kagami agreed to meet him today. Besides, he got free time from work so he might as well get laid tonight





	Aomine-san

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kagami opened up his laptop that already connected to his apartment Wi-Fi. He then logged in to his social network account to check the activity of accounts he followed or whether he got new messages. Luckily, he still remembered his password so he knew that he got three new messages. Two from accounts he already knew and one from account he wasn’t familiar at all. The stranger account had a profile photo of a man in his early forties or late thirties with dark blue hair. The man is extremely attractive in Kagami’s eyes so he opened the message from him and hopefully it was his true photograph.

_Hello, I read your profile and you seemed interesting. If you interested you can contact me at 082xxxxxx._

_Interesting_ , Kagami thought. Even though it’s a dating website, it’s not the usual dating website where you could also post your sexual preferences or even posted your mature photograph to attract followers. One of his colleague introduced Kagami to this website so he signed up years ago because he wanted to have some fun. He’s not looking for any serious relationship and any relationship he had before, or lack thereof, only one night stand. Or if he’s feeling generous, he would call his partner again the next week to have more fun. This very website was also where he met all of his partners. But what can he do, his job as a chef at the one of the most prestigious restaurant in his city didn’t give him much time to look for a partner or a long term relationship one.

So back to the mysterious man who sent him a message, Kagami clicked the man profile to found out more about him. His profile read that he’s 40 which made him 15 years older than Kagami and that didn’t bother him in the slightest. Over the years, he met with all kinds of people, women, men, older, younger didn’t matter. As long as they understood what he wanted, Kagami didn’t mind. But from the past experiences, women tend to get clingier so most of the time Kagami prefer men so he got less drama than if he did with women.

From his profile too Kagami knew the man’s name is Aomine Daiki and he’s a CEO in some company that Kagami didn’t know. He didn’t write much on his profile page aside that but what made Kagami sure he wanted to have fun with this man is like he was, this man was not looking for a serious relationship either. So Kagami decided he would save the man number on his phone and planned to send him a message later that night.

***

Kagami wore his chocolate trench coat and stepped into the breezy afternoon. After he exchanged message with Aomine, they agreed to meet today afternoon at the café near Kagami’s restaurant. It turned out Aomine is a regular at his restaurant and he really admired Kagami’s cooking so he wanted to meet the chef in person. So Kagami agreed to meet him today. Besides, he got free time from work so he might as well get laid tonight.

Fifteen minutes later after he rode the train, he finally arrived. He stepped out from the train station and walked to the café where he’s going to meet Aomine. From afar, he could spot a tall man with black coat standing next to café building. Kagami recognized him as Aomine because of his dark blue hair. Kagami then, didn’t want to only watch him from afar, approached the tall man.

“Excuse me,”

Aomine turned his head so now Kagami could face to face with him. He knew that Aomine was tall but seeing him this close he realized that Aomine was taller than him probably 2 or so centimeters. Kagami could also notice some gray hair in between his dark blue locks that indicated his mature age.

“You must be Kagami Taiga-san,” Aomine said and his voice made shiver running down Kagami’s spine. “I’m Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you.”

“Ah,” Kagami said, slightly startled when Aomine suddenly bowed his head. Even though both of his parents are Japanese, Kagami spent most of his life in America so he hadn’t accustomed to the Japanese practice.

“I-I’m Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you too.” Kagami replied, following Aomine’s example earlier and bowed his head awkwardly.

Aomine smiled and although Kagami could see wrinkle in the corner of his eyes, Aomine’s still very much handsome in Kagami’s eyes.

“So Kagami-san—“

“Just Kagami’s fine,” interrupted Kagami. He didn’t really like when people addressed him too formal like that.

“So Kagami, you want to come inside? We can continue introducing each other in the warmer room.”

“Sure.” Kagami said and followed Aomine inside.

“You just got back from work?” Kagami asked when Aomine took off his coat and Kagami could see he wore business suit.

“Yes,” answered Aomine. “Why? Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all,” Kagami said.

“Let me help you.” Aomine said and helped Kagami took off his coat. Kagami could sense the gentleness of his action and it made his heart fluttered. No one ever did that to him before and Aomine action made him flustered. He never felt like this before and usually he’s the one who made his partner flustered.

“Thanks.” Kagami said, blushing a little.

“You’re welcome.” Aomine smiled, and Kagami decided he really like that smile.

They sat near the window where they could see snow falling slowly.

“So, is it true that you’re not looking for a serious relationship?” Aomine asked, with a glass of wine in his hand.

“Yes, I feel like I’m not ready for a serious relationship right now. With all my job and stuff I think it’s just gonna weigh me down.”

Aomine nodded. “I see.”

“So what about you?” Kagami asked back. “You didn’t write much on your profile page so I’m still curious.”

Aomine put his glass down before he spoke. “As you may already know, I’m not looking for a serious relationship either so that’s why I messaged you in the first place. That and because I know you’re the chef in your restaurant which I like. Your food is very tasty.”

Kagami didn’t know why his cheeks felt warm only because Aomine complimented him. Many people praised his food before and except feeling happy, he didn’t feel anything else. Maybe because it was Aomine, the older man he just met a few minutes before.

“But one thing you should know about me is I’m a Dom.”

“Dom?” Kagami asked, confused.

“Yes,” Aomine responded. “Do you know what a dom/sub relationship is?”

Kagami furrowed his brows. “I… think I heard about that before. Is it the one with master/slave play or whatever?”

Aomine chuckled and the sound went straight to his groin. Kagami shifted slightly in his seat. He didn’t want Aomine or the other visitors for that matter, know that he had a boner.

“You can say that,” Aomine replied. “But I’m not going to force you to become my slave. Unless you want to.”

“I… still don’t understand,” Kagami said, slightly embarrassed. What if Aomine only regarded him as some stupid kid and didn’t want to continue their “relationship”?

“Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to get so upset.” reassured Aomine, holding Kagami’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Their first skin to skin contact made Kagami’s heart jumped.

“So basically, in a sexual intercourse the Dom will take control and the sub should do everything the dom said.” Aomine explained.

“So I should be your sub?” Kagami asked. In in his sexual life, it didn’t really matter whether he’s the top or bottom. He’d bottomed many times before and the pleasure wasn’t any less if he topped.

“It’s up to you really,” Aomine answered, picking up his glass of wine again. “As I said before, I’m not going to force you anything.”

Kagami thought about it hard. Well nothing’s wrong with Aomine’s offer at all. And he’s 25, an adult, he could do anything he wanted. Besides, Aomine’s so attractive and Kagami definitely attracted to him.

“Alright.” Kagami said, with much confident in his voice.

“Really?” Kagami nodded. “Okay then.” Aomine put his hand out so Kagami could shake it. Kagami did as he was instructed.

“So… what should I do as your sub?” Kagami questioned after they shook hand.

“Usually, I have three rules that you should follow. First, you’re not allowed to speak unless I asked you. Second, I might put collar on you. And third you could refer to me as Sir. But the third rule is only if you feel like I deserve the respect.” Aomine explained. “What do you say?”

Kagami observed his surroundings. They’re in the public space so he felt it’s inappropriate to discuss something so private. “Umm… where do you live?”

“Not far from here. Why?”

“I would be more comfortable if we can discuss this in more private setting.” replied Kagami.

Aomine smiled. “Alright, we can go to my house.”

*

They only needed 10 minutes for them to arrive at Aomine’s house. Now since he was kid, Kagami is familiar with luxury because his parents were rich but when he saw Aomine’s house he couldn’t help but gape. Aomine’s house was a big traditional Japanese house complete with goldfish pond at the front and trees grew beautifully.

“Come on in, Kagami.”

Kagami didn’t realize he’s still standing at the gate and admired Aomine’s house until Aomine’s told him to come in.

“You live alone?” Kagami asked when he already inside. Aomine’s living room was completely different from his living room in the apartment. Aomine only had kotatsu in the middle of it and some pillows. Kagami sat in the one of the pillows while Aomine prepared some tea for him.

“No, I have maids to take care of the house. They probably already went home though.” Aomine answered. “Do you mind if I take this off?”

Kagami choked on his tea when he heard Aomine’s question. Of course he didn’t mind. From the first time they met, he mentally undressed Aomine already. “N-no.”

Aomine then took off his coat and left him with only his white shirt. Kagami could see his muscle underneath that tight shirt and that didn’t help with his hard on. Kagami cursed himself for acting like a teenage boy that easily had boner every time he looked at someone he liked.

“Do you smoke?”

“No, but go ahead if you want to.”

Aomine nodded then lighted his cigarette.

“So, do you mind explaining the rules again?” Kagami asked to distract himself.

Aomine exhaled his smoke. “You still remember the rules, right?” Kagami nodded. “I think the first rule is pretty simple, you’re not allowed to talk.” Once again, Kagami nodded. He didn’t mind about the first rule though, he’s not fond with talking while having sex anyway.

“The second rule is I might put a collar on you but only if you give me your consent.”

“So, you wouldn’t do it if I said no?”

“Absolutely,” Aomine replied. “And it’s not only for the collar, every time we’re going to do something I will need your consent first.”

“I see.”

“The third rule I think is simple too, you could refer to me as Sir, only if you think I deserve to be called like that.” Aomine said and put out his cigarette.

“Well I mean, you’re much older than me so I should probably call you that.” Kagami said jokingly.

Aomine smiled his beautiful smile again and Kagami wanted to jump him. “So, do you agree?”

Kagami answered with throwing himself at Aomine and kissing him. After his initial shocked, Aomine pulled his red hair which made Kagami groaned uncomfortably and Aomine took that opportunity to put his tongue inside Kagami’s mouth. Kagami could feel Aomine’s tongue explored his mouth and moaned approvingly. Aomine didn’t lie when he said he was a dom, he completely dominated him and Kagami didn’t mind it at all. He even enjoyed it so much so he hugged Aomine’s neck to bring him closer.

“Ah!” Kagami shouted when Aomine pulled his hair harder to search for a better position so he could kiss him again. Kagami didn’t have time to protest when Aomine already found his mouth.

“W-wait…”

“You’re not allowed to talk.” Aomine told him before kissed him again. Kagami could only moan when Aomine kissed, bit, and sucked his lips. After he satisfied, Aomine let him go and left Kagami panting hard.

“Strip.”

“Hah?” Kagami still panting, didn’t seem to understand Aomine’s order.

“Strip.” Aomine replayed with the same calm voice. He pushed Kagami to stand. He then lighted his cigarette.

Kagami with the trembled fingers tried to open his shirt. He opened one by one of his button while Aomine watching. After he lost his shirt, Kagami began to take off his pants then his underwear. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood naked until Aomine spoke.

“Sit here.” Aomine commanded and patted his lap.

Kagami slightly embarrassed went over to Aomine and sat in his lap. Aomine threw away his cigarette and hugged Kagami’s waist. He kissed him again but with much more gentle this time. And that gave Kagami courage to kiss him back and brought their body closer. Kagami licked Aomine’s lip and Aomine opened his mouth so Kagami could enter his mouth with his tongue. Kagami sighed when Aomine caressed his back with his large hands and gave his ass a light squeeze. Aomine parted his lips and went to kiss Kagami’s face. Both of his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his jaw.

“Kagami,” Aomine whispered right in his ear and Kagami clutched Aomine’s shirt tightly. He already hard just from Aomine’s voice and kiss and he really wanted to give his neglected member some attention but he didn’t want to make Aomine angry at him. So Kagami just focused his attention to Aomine’s lips that gave him a love bite on his neck.

“Kagami, do you do this often?” Aomine asked, squeezing Kagami’s erection.

Kagami moaned and buried his head in Aomine’s neck. He panted hard when Aomine began to rub his erection and smeared precum everywhere.

“Answer me,” Aomine ordered while still pumping Kagami’s hard on.

“Ha… ha… n-no…” Kagami tried to answer but he found it too hard to talk when Aomine’s giving him this much pleasure.

“Hm…” Aomine hummed as he kissed Kagami’s chest. His hand continued to give attention at Kagami’s hard member and his mouth gave pleasure to Kagami’s hard nub. He sucked harder when Kagami moaned loudly and pulled his hair.

“Ah—ah!” Kagami cried out his pleasure when he cum all over his chest and Aomine’s hand.

“That was fast,” Aomine commented as he inspected his dirty shirt. “Are you sure you’re 25 and not 16?”

“S-shut up.” Kagami said weekly, his could feel his face was red with embarrassment.

Aomine smiled as he cupped Kagami’s face, kissing him slowly.

“D-do you want me to take care of this?” Kagami asked, touching Aomine’s erection and his eyes widen slightly as how big it is.

“No, thank you. You seem tired,” Aomine said, holding Kagami’s hand and kissed it. “You better washed up so you can rest.”

“But—“

“We still have plenty of time don’t worry,” Aomine gave reassured smile. “I know you probably only want me as one time but I had a great time with you and I like you. So maybe we can continue?”

“O-of course!” Kagami responded quickly. “I like you too.”

Aomine smiled. “That’s good.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~ thank you if stay and read this far \\(^^)/  
> And I apologize for the grammar mistake and weird sentences you find because English is not my first language, I don’t know why I just want to publish this XDD and because of my limited research on the subject I’m sorry if I get the dom/sub relationship wrong m(_ _)m  
> And I probably continue this :>


End file.
